"Assassin's Creed:Destroyer"
Basado en la famosa serie de videojuegos de Ubisoft "Assassin's Creed:Destroyer" (Mar del Caribe)"Soy un policia maritimo soy el mejor de la Marina de Argentina,trabajo asesinado piratas y ladrones de obra historicos....Ahora estoy en el Mar del Caribe en busca del ladron del Guernica..." (Lancha)-Lo ves Enzo?-Si lo veo...Esta subiendo la carga a ese barco...-Te acercare un poco....(Lo acerca)Suerte...-Gracias...(Salta al agua)(Bucea)-Estoy cerca...-"Muy bien ten cuidado hay vigilantes en Proa y Popa"-Si los veo... (Entra)-Entre...-"Bien...Detras de esa puerta hay 3 guardias..."-Los puedo Oír...(Camina Sigilosamente)(Silba)"Hey oiste eso?-"Si ire a ver..."(Pasa)-Surprise!(Lo Estrangula)-"Thompson?"(Van los otros dos)(Apuñala a los otros 2)-"Bien hecho ahora sube las escaleras"-Hay alguien?-"Si hay un guardia con M16 tene cuidado con ese"-Lo tendre.... (Camina agachado)(Saca una pistola con silenciador)(Patada a la puerta)(Tiro)"Bien hecho ahora continua hacia la bovéda del subsuelo,hay 4 guardias juntos,hay una ventila donde puedes colarte y caerles desde arriba..."-La veo...(Se mete)(Se arrastra)(Cae)(Mata a 2)-Hijo de perra!(Saca un arma)-Ni lo pienses...(Le da un golpe en el cuello a los 2 restantes)-Arghrg....(Mueren)"Impresionante ve y saca ese cuadro de alli..."(Entra)(Le apuntan)-Oh Diablos... (Lo llevan detenido)(Caminan)(Salen del barco)(Saca su puñal secreto)(Mata 3 guardias)(Agarra un fusil de asalto)(Tiros)(Se roba la lancha)(Va Hacia el barco)-Mi radio...(Se conecta)"Leyva!!"-Aqui estoy,idiota no me avisaste que habia un chingo de guardias allí!-"Perdon es que mi señal no tenia alcance hasta ese lugar...-Ok,voy al barco a recuperar el Guernica....-"Ahora es cuando debes el barco esta desprotegido!"-Ok...(Agarra el fusil de asalto)(Recarga el arma)(Le roba municion a los guardias)Esta es la definitiva... (Entra en el barco)-Hey tu no puedes estar aquí!(Tiros)(Se cubre)(Tiros)(Tira granada de humo)-Mierda no veo nada!-Yo tampoco!!!!(Leyva sale,corre)-Mueran!(Puñaladas)(Mueren)(Entra el la bovéda)-"Ahora entra ya!(Recarga el arma)"No dañes el cuadro!-Tranquilo no lo haré...(Patada a la puerta)-Que habido razita...-Eh?(Tiros,Tiros,Tiros,Tiros)-Ok esto acaba aquí...Enzo ven aquí y llevemonos el Cuadro...-"Ya voy..."(Leyva coloca explosivo)-20 minutos...(Lancha de Enzo)-Disfruta el espectaculo Enzo...(Mira hacia atras)(Explosion)-Maldicion!(Se van)-Te gusto?-Jajaja desgraciado... (Oficina de la Marina)(Leyva sentado en una computadora)(Entra el Sargento)-Como le va Sgto.?-Bien Alejandro...le vengo a dar su proxima mision...-Digame...(Se sienta el Sgto.)-Un barco norteamericano fue secuestrado en el Océano Atlantico Sur...por la ley del Tribunal del Mar,Estados Unidos no puede Navegar estas aguas....Solo Argentina y otros paises...-Bien...Acepto...(Le da la mano)-Usted ira con Enzo mañana al amanecer...-Bien...(Se va el Sgto.)Humpf...(Revisa en la computadora)-"Barco estadounidense secuestrado en el Oceano Atlantico Sur,Argentina ofrece su ayuda al presidente norteamericano"Ok mañana al amanecer...(Agarra su traje,Armas y equipo) (Amanecer)(Oceano)-Enzo recuerdas el plan?-Si!Entras y sales en 40 minutos como minímo...-Si no salgo entra a por mí...-Vale!(Entra)(Apunta)-"Te ire avisando a medida que transcurra el tiempo!"-Ok gracias...(Camina sigilosamente)(Escucha una puerta cerrarse)-Demonios...(Se esconde)(Trueno)(Empieza a llover)-"Maldicion Leyva esta empezando a haber oleaje grande!"-Tengo una idea,entra con la lancha!-"Ya entrare..."(Entra,se reune con Leyva)-Bueno vamos a cumplir la mision!(Corren)(Se resguaradn en una boveda)-Enciende una luz ...(La enciende)-Oh miren nada más...(Ven una boveda de Armas)(Agarran los fusiles de aslato,Granadas,chalecos y cargadores)-Esto nos viene de arriba jaja... (Van hacia la oficina)(Entran)-Mira nada más...los yankis querian atacar las costas de Argentina!?-Que diablos les pasa!-Enzo...Esto es una trampa!-"Come out with your hands up!"-Tenias razón,le tendieron una trampa a la Naval!-Maldicion que rabia!(Patada a la puerta)(Entran los Navy Seals)-Drop the gun!(La tiran los 2)(Golpe) (Leyva despierta)(Camino a un tribunal)-Donde estamos Enzo...-Estamos en Washington...nos van a condenar a pena de muerte por invadir un barco...pero yo tengo una plan.... (Tribunal)-Are condemned to death for invasion!(Enzo guiña el ojo a un guardia)(El guardia le tira el arma)-Toma Leyva!(Tiros,Tiros,Tiros)-Rapido Leyva vamonos!Carrek ven con nosotros!!!!(Va el guardia)(Se suben a un auto)(Aceleran)(Persecusion)(Tiros)-Vamos al Aeropuerto yo soy piloto!!(En el aeropuerto)(Se roban un avion)-Rapido regresemos a Argentina para vengarnos del Sgto que nos metio en esto!(Despegue) (Argentina)(Oficina del Sgto)(Entra Leyva)-Maldito hijo de perra por tu culpa casi nos matan!-Tranquilo Alejandro...(Leyva lo golpea)(Entra Enzo y Carreck)(Sgto le dispara a los 2)-No...Enzo!Carreck!(Carreck muere)-No...Enzo...-Leyva...perdon por ser un idiota contigo...-No que dices...(Sgto se va)-Ve tras el...Adios amigo....-Adios buen amigo...(Corre) (Se suben los 2 a un helicoptero)-Nunca me atraparas!!-Cobarde!!!(Despegan)(Persecusion aerea)(Tiros,Tiros,Tiros,Tiros,Tiros)(Se escucha transmision en radio)"Creiste que te dejaria solo?"-Enzo!!!-"Escuchame,ese helicoptero resistira 10 minutos más atrapalo y traelo aquí..."-No puedo traerlo debo matarlo!-"No!(Le tira el helicoptero encima)-Que haces idiota nos mataras!(Choque)-"Alejandro!!!!!(Explosion)(Torre de control)-Noooo! (Va al lugar del accidente)-Leyva!Desgraciado!!!!(Sale Leyva entre arboles en llamas)-Porque me dices esas cosas?-Oh Dios mio!,Como sobreviviste?-Salte hacia el lago antes de estrellarme...-Siempre haciendo de las tuyas... ' FIN' Esten atentos a la segunda parte de esta entrega basada en la saga de videojuegos de Ubisoft Gracias por leer y esten atentos a mi twitter: @ignacioagustin5